


kiss me

by itsozzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsozzy/pseuds/itsozzy
Summary: a collection of drabbles of tanaka kissing people in the rain.





	1. tanatsuki

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent but i'm not really sorry at all because our good boy ryuu here deserves all of the love and affection

Fierce gusts of wind slash and whip at the back of Tanaka’s blazer. The chill in the air tailing the encroaching storm stings at his reddening ears. Thin blades of grass moist and cool against his palms, tickling the pits of his fingers. He can feel a light drizzle on his shaved head; it’s cold and sharp, like shards of frigid glass. 

But none of that matters, not really. Not when he peers down and is met with a honeyed gaze staring back at him, summery and welcoming, despite the darkness steadily creeping along the horizon. 

Tanaka cards his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair, athletic tape catching strands and dragging. He can smell the mild scent of his shampoo with each updraft of wind and twist of his wrist. It mingles with the smell of rain and wet dirt, a scent of comfort and tranquility.

Tsukishima lazily taps one finger at a time up the zipper of Tanaka’s jacket. Once they reach the strings attached to his hood, he takes hold and draws it closed. The fabric encompasses Tanaka’s face, leaving only his nose and lips visible. Tsukishima’s palms then find his clothed cheeks where he squeezes. He squeezes until Tanaka relents, laughter falling from his lips, as he tries to keep chapped lips puckered. 

“That’s gross, Ryuu.” There’s laughter in Tsukishima’s voice too, Tanaka can feel it in the pit of his stomach. It warms his skin despite nature’s constant reminder of incoming rain. He presses forward, aimlessly searching for Tsukishima’s face with his smiling mouth. Tsukishima halfheartedly pushes his face away, chin up to the sky. “Stop, that’s disgusting. You’re so nasty.”

Rain falls onto the exposed portions of his cheeks, drop by drop, as Tanaka lets out a bark of a laugh. It’s carried along with the wind thrashing against his face. “Takes one to know one, Tsucchan. You’re gross. You’re disgusting. You’re nasty.” He teases as he takes Tsukishima’s head within a gentle grasp; the hand barely keeping him at bay falling into the grass. He pulls his hood down, presses damp forehead against dry hair. 

Tanaka can taste Tsukishima’s breath on his tongue. He can see his pounding heart in the way blood rushes to his cheeks. He can hear teeth grinding as, he can only assume, Tsukishima considers kissing him. He feels **alive**.

“... — you’re an idiot,” Tsukishima sputters, mildly embarrassed with himself for not being able to make his body do what his mind wants. His hands land on Tanaka’s shoulders, fingers picking at specks of dust and dirt. Tanaka squints down at him, he easily avoids his gaze; a barely restrained snort from above him instantly tearing his attention back. “ _Shut up_?”

“Sure.” He pushes against the hands on his shoulders and awkwardly cranes his neck in order to kiss a quivering scowl. It’s a quick peck on the lips, dry and dragging, but as Tanaka pulls back he notices the genuine smile curling at Tsukishima’s eyes. It warms his heart, his numbing skin. He beams down at him, tears prickling his eyes.

  
“Stop looking at me like that. How do you keep getting even grosser? You amaze me more every day.” 


	2. tananoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya realizes, once they’ve stopped beneath the cover of a rickety, moss covered bus stop, that he’s the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! pls enjoy these self indulgent tananoya kissies.

The familiar buzzing sound of electricity faltering within an overhead street lamp draws Nishinoya’s attention skyward. He watches bugs loitering about the source of light, notices the infrequent drops of rain that sizzle on the uncovered bulb. Shuffling closer to the other boy lazily dragging his feet at his side, Nishinoya slips his fingers into his hand and takes off into a sprint. The grocery bags he’s carrying nearly fall, but their legs don’t falter as he makes a sprint for the nearest bus stop. 

Sandals smack the heels of feet, the unmistakable sound echoing in the quiet street. It exhilarates the already fired up ball of energy that is Nishinoya Yuu. The boy behind him is barking with laughter, wheezing from exerting energy so abruptly. But he can tell that he’s happy with the way his fingers tighten around his hand, the way he takes half steps to let him stay ahead, the way he looks down at him as he’s being dragged along. Nishinoya realizes, once they’ve stopped beneath the cover of a rickety, moss covered bus stop, that he’s the luckiest man in the world.

“Hey, Ryuu.” He begins, taking all of the bags from Tanaka’s hands and setting them atop the bench. Tanaka quirks a brow at him, drops his chin to rest on his shoulder. “Let’s wait out the rain here.”

“It’s not even raining that hard, though.” Tanaka squints, mildly confused. “We could probably make it back if we run.” 

“True,” Nishinoya glances back and upward to meet Tanaka’s stare. “but don’t you think it’ll be more fun to stay outside instead?”

“Mm, well, I guess so.” Tanaka’s lips curl to reveal his teeth as he tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s body, fingers threatening his sides with tickle torture as he easily hefts him into the air. 

Nishinoya’s legs dangle above the ground, half heartedly kicking and wriggling to get free. “This —  this isn’t what I meant and you know it, Ryuu.” 

The only reply he gets is a chortle, fingers tapping along his ribcage. Goosebumps spread over arms as air invades lungs in a preparatory inhale. But nothing happens. “Wh — what are you…” 

Tanaka’s nose nuzzles the nape of Nishinoya’s neck. He can feel his lips quivering, a smile nearly ripping his face in half, pressed to skin right above his shirt collar. Droplets of rain grow heavier and thicker as kisses travel around Nishinoya’s jaw. Breath escapes dry lips in trembling, shaky exhales. 

The ambient noises around them seem to go mute when Tanaka captures his boyfriend’s mouth. The angle is a little awkward, but neither of them are bothered by it enough to switch positions. Heads tilt, lips mold and mesh together. 

Once the need for sufficient amounts of air arises, Tanaka pulls away. Nishinoya’s lashes flutter as eyes begin to open, a languid smile on moistened lips. They share a brief moment of silence, enjoying the feeling of being alone together in the world.  

“I told you it’d be more fun to stay outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to suggest a pairing or scenerio for another chapter! i look forward to ur feedback :^)c

**Author's Note:**

> if this is well received, i'll get to working on more chapters. feel free to suggest someone for our boy to get his mack on with.


End file.
